1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a manufacturing method of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Background
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons from one electrode (i.e., cathode) may combine with holes from another electrode (i.e., anode) in the organic emission layer to form excitons. As a result of the combination, light may be emitted when the excitons discharge energy.
The anode of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is formed of a transparent material, such as ITO (indium tin oxide) or IZO (indium zinc oxide). The anode may be cleansed after being formed, and may then be treated by an oxygen (O2) plasma surface treatment process. The oxygen plasma surface treatment process reduces a work function of the anode to increase an injection amount of the holes and removes a remaining layer at the anode thereby improving driving performance, such as a driving voltage, a voltage-current density curve, luminous efficiency, and life-span.
However, a conventional oxygen plasma surface treatment process does not distinguish pixels according to color. The plasma process may be performed on an entire mother substrate in which the anode is formed, but may not control a surface characteristic of the anode such as a hole injection amount for the pixels of each color. As a result, optimized surface characteristics for the pixels of each color may not be controlled.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosed subject matter, and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.